


Tumblr Pornlet 35: Razors

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anilingus, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Eternal Sterek, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Scent Kink, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, ass eating, ass worship, picture prompt, pornlet, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek breathes in and his cock grows in his sweats. It's heavy and hungry for touch and Derek knows just what will satisfy it.





	Tumblr Pornlet 35: Razors

Derek breathes in and his cock grows in his sweats. It’s heavy and hungry for touch and Derek knows just what will satisfy it.

Stiles, flat on his stomach and snoring soundly, is simply too tempting to resist.

Derek pushes off his pants and shorts and slips out of his t-shirt and doesn’t know if he loves or hates that Stiles has gone to sleep in jocks. They frame his ass perfectly, the line of their leg emphasizing the roundness of Stiles’ wonderful backside. However, they also mean that Derek doesn’t have easy access to what lies beneath them.

Well, he wouldn’t if he didn’t come equipped with his own razor blades.

He crawls up the bed, shifting Stiles’ legs apart some more as he does, then flicks out a claw on each hand and, pausing a moment to place a kiss on the imaginary line between butt-cheek and leg, then slices up, slowly and carefully. The last half inch, through the waistband, takes a little more effort. But, just as Stiles barely stirred when Derek moved his legs, he doesn’t for this either.

Derek tugs a few times and the material comes free.

This is what he wanted. He shuffles back a little to get himself into a better spot and can’t help but moan at the simultaneous feeling of his own already-dripping-cock rubbing over the skin and hair of Stiles’ calf, and the scent of Stiles’ musk, rich and heavy and concentrated on the skin of Stiles’ sack and in the crack of his ass, and.

Derek doesn’t hold back. It will probably mean that Stiles will stir soon than he likes—he prefers to wake up with Derek’s cock already buried in his ass—but he’s bound to forgive Derek, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this NSFWish image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/167373127061/derek-breathes-in-and-his-cock-grows-in-his) on my tumblr.


End file.
